Suny's Proposal
by Flaming Flamingo of Faggotry
Summary: Plot: Riley lived with his brother Lucas in a peaceful forest when one day they run into a Luxray named Suny and his little buddy Shinx. YAOI.


**Suny's Proposal **  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, but if I did __**some**__ pokemon would be cuter. _  
_Summary(__**Spoilers**__): Riley was living a nice calm life but one day a stranger named, Suny, came by and preposed a change of scenery. Lucas declined, so Riley declined too but Suny has a more physical method to persuade Riley. _  
**Plot: Riley lived with his brother Lucas in a peaceful forest when one day they run into a Luxray named Suny and his little buddy Shinx. YAOI. **  
_Pairings: Lucario and Luxray_  
Rated M: Sex and Stuff  
**^^Enjoy And Tell Mi Whatcha Think^^ **

**~Movie view~**  
**~Focus: Riley and Lucas~**

Riley lived with his little brother, Lucas, in a hut in the middle of a forest. Riley had black fur on his legs, shoulders, fingers, a thick line across one eye to the other and between his ears that ran down to his nose but his nose was mostly blue. He has blue fur on his arms, upper thighs, mouth, ears, neck and his tail. His torso was a light brown (cream) color. He has a short, round spike on the back of each paw and one in the center of his chest. He has four small black appendages on the side of his head, under his ears, Lucario.

Lucas has black fur on his torso, across his eyes, down to the tip of his nose and on legs. He has a yellow neck, two black appendages on his head, also under his ears, one under each ear and he has two silver bumps on the back of both paws. Everything else was blue, his thighs, ears, arms(you get the picture), Riolu.

The hut they lived in, was big but didn't have much in it. It was mainly used for shelter, sleep and to store berries in. It had a wooden door but no lock. Inside there was a dirt floor, a wooden table and three wooden chairs. The back wall (inside the hut)of the hut was where the berries were stored as well as where Riley and Lucas slept. Outside, from all sides of the hut was fifteen of soft dirt. The dirt was used for berry planting, so berry bearing plants took up the five feet in front of the forest. (Basically it goes forest, berries, dirt, hut, dirt, berries and then forest. Just if you were confused.)

Riley looked like any other Lucairo and didn't act anything other than straight, unless you were Lucas, a Rilu and Riley's little brother. Its not that Riley was pretending to be straight, he lived in the middle of the forest, he hardly saw anybody other than Lucas. He and Lucas lived together ever since their dad went missing. Their father was single and thought Riley everything he could. That was years ago and they've recovered from their loss and moved on. Since they only had each other they shared everything with one another.

However, there was one thing Riley hid from Lucas, the fact that he was gay. He knew his brother wouldn't give two oran berries but that wasn't his problem, his was that his brother probably wasn't gay. He didn't want to be, boys boys boys, because Lucas would be, girls girls girls, and nothing made more uncomfortable. Even though, he decided to tell him tonight around night fall when the moon was above the trees.

When day fell and night arose, Luas and Riley sat down at the table. They sat across from each other, Riley put twenty berries on his brother's side and Lucas began eating but after five berries he stopped.

"What's wrong big brother?" Lucas put down a half bitten peacha berry and stared at Riley.

"Huh...oh...its nothing..." Riley nervously looked down at his side of the table and twiddled his thumbs under the table.

"But you're not eating, the last time you didn't eat was when papa...didn't come back..."

"...Its...not that serious..."

"Then what's the matter?"

"...I'm..."

"You're...sick? Injured? Dieing? Bored?"

"...Gay..." Riley looked up at Lucas.

"Oh that." Lucas, scoffed, rolled his and resumed eating.

"What do you mean 'that'?"

"I mean I already know." Riley's eyes widened.

"How?"

"Two reasons, number one, I see you eye me like I eye oran berries." Lucas put an oran berry in his mouth as he stared at Riley, who blushed and looked down.

"And the second reason?"

"Papa told me." Lucas smiled as he chewed the oran berry. Riley was shocked that anyone knew let alone his father but he rather have the people he grew up with know than anyone else. Riley got up, scooped up twenty berries and went back to his seat. He placed the berries on his side but two berries rolled of the table."I'll get 'em." Lucas went under the table.

"Thanks bro." Riley started to eat his share of berries. He as half way down when Lucas's hand appeared between his legs holding two berries. Lucas figured Riley didn't noticed his hands so he rubbed the berries against Riley's sheath. Riley wasn't totally unresponsive, his legs opened up. Lucas withdrew his hands under the table.  
_"He must be eating a kasib berry. He loves...those...sweet things." _Thought Lucas as he stared at Riley's crotch._"Those sweet oran berry sized things..."_ Lucas licked one of Riley's balls then put his whole mouth on it and started sucking. Riley jumped up in his seat as he just finished his kasib berry. He looked down between his at his growing erection and saw Lucas sucking on his balls.

"What are you doing?!" Riley stared at Lucas who, just looked up at him and released his balls from his maw.

"Just getting your attention." Lucas held up berries. "Here are those berries bro." Riley accepted the berries and placed them on the table. Riley pickcked Lucas up and placed him on his lap.

"You know there are better ways." Riley kissed Lucas's head.

"But that one gets fast results." Lucas hugged Riley. They resumed their dinner. Afterwards they snuggled in front of the mountain for berries and soon they fell into a blissful sleep.

The next day, Riley woke to find Lucas missing but didn't think much of it since happens from time to time. Riley sat up and glanced at the pile of berries. He guessed that there were only fifty berries left and with the way they eat, it wasn't gonna last til dinner. Riley got up and left their home, he walked out to the berries and started picking. He carried ten at time as he traveled inside and outside. He got some excise as he picked a total of seventy berries and when he was done he laid in front of the hut. As he basked in the sunshine and he wondered where Lucas was. As time passed Riley grew more and more concerned about the whereabouts of his young brother.

Riley, couldn't sit still any longer so he got up and went around the hut. He looked around but saw no sign of his brother so he headaded for the calm stream a few trees away. He got to the stream, which looked like six long stairs, he was at the bottom of them where it was flat for miles. He saw his brother playing with someone two levels up. Riley walked and jumped up the rocky side, next to stream, to get to his brother. When he reached the level as Lucas, he closed his eyes and used his aura to sense wether or not Lucas's new pal could have bad intentions. He was pleased to find out that Lucas's pal was clean, but he picked up three other people. One was hiding in the forest and had blue aura but had a pinch of red aura; another was at the bottom of the stream drinking water and had blue aura; the last one was all the way on top of the stream sitting in the water and had bright blue aura. He reopened his eyes to see Lucas running towards him smiling.

** ~Focus: Full Crew(Mostly)~**  
Riley bent down and embraced Lucas when he was in front of him. With a closer look he saw that Lucas's friend's front half was blue and had a black back half. Also he had a black tail with a yellow star out line at tip and a yellow out of a sword in each of his blue ears, Shinx.

"Lucas, have you been here all morning?" Riley smiled as he released Lucas.

"Pretty much, I just came here for water then I ran into Shinx. He's says he and his friends are travelers." Lucas grinned as he looked at his. Rily stood up and glanced down the stream at two figures on the bottom level talking, they were on opposite side of the stream. Lucas turned around to introduce Riley but found that Shinx wasn't there. "Where'd he go?" Riley picked Lucas and jumped down the stream. Riley set Lucas down when they reached the bottom and Lucas followed Riley to Shinx, who was talking to someone laying on the other rocky side. This someone, was two thirds black, he had a spiky black mane, his black fur covered his front legs and black legs, along with his chest and his hindquarters(his ass), blue fur covered both sides of his belly,he also had a black tail with a yellow star at the end, Luxray.

"Pardon us but I hear you two are new..." Riley didn't come between the two, he stood off to the side. Shinx stopped talking looked up at Riley.

"Yes we are and I've heard you two are locals." The bigger pokemon glanced at Riley and looked him up then down. "I'll introduce us, I'm Suny and this is my friend, Shinx." Suny nugded his head in the direction of Shinx.

"Its nice to meet you, I'm Riley and this is my brother Lucas." Lucas poked his head out then waved to Suny, cheerfully but cringed and hid behind Riley. "Huh? What's the matter Lucas?" Riley turned around and bent over so he could get a better look at Lucas's face.

"He's really scary..." Lucas looked up at Riley and extended his arms. Riley picked him up, then stood up right and turned around. Lucas wrapped his arms around Riley's neck,

"Oh don't worry, he won't hurt you." Riley bounced Lucas as he smiled and he looked at Suny. He didn't really see how Suny was scary, he was kinda sexy with his blue center. "How about you go play with Shinx to get your mind off him?"  
** ~Focus: Riley and Suny~**  
"Ok." Riley turned around and set Lucas down then watched as Shinx chased Lucas up, to the first floor.

"Come, stay a while."

"What?" Riley looked at Suny confused.

"Sit next to me."

"Oh...sure." Riley sat down next to Suny and faced the youngsters.

"So...what do you do here?"

"I spend most of my time with Lucas, growing and harvesting berries. What do you do?"

"I'm usually fighting but once in a while I'm entered into a pokemon contest."

"What's a_ pokemon _contest?"

"Its a contest where pokemon look their best and try their best for three judges. There are three stages, dress rehearsal then there's the talent show. You have to do all that in your costume. After those two there's a battle for the ribbon. The battles are one on one and the first one to faint loses."

"Sounds interesting and kinda fun."

"You and your brother should travel with us and you'll be able to do so much more then a simple pokemon contest."

"I'm not sure, I don't want to drag to somewhere you wouldn't want and I have to tend to the berries, you know."

"Don't worry we can bring all of them with us. And don't worry about dragging me places I wouldn't mind, plus in the contest I'll be able to watch you from the back stage."

"Heh, you're making it hard to say no."

"Why do you want to say no?"

"Well I like it here..."

"We can always come back."

"Well if Lucas wants to go then I'll go too."  
** ~Focus: Shinx, Riley, Lucas and Suny~**  
"Reasonable." Suny got up then Riley got up, and Suny stretched his hind legs by extending his front legs and pushing his butt in the air. Then Suny leaned his hip forward and walked to the playing children. _"Wow,...he's so hot." _Thought Riley as he followed Suny, blushing, looking off to side and with his hands over his crotch trying to hide his raising boner. When the older pair reached the higher level the kids stopped playing and run to meet up with them. "Shinx have you offered...your new friend to come with us."

"Yes and he said he rather stay here with his brother." Shinx looked up at Riley, both were trying to hide their sadness.

"Oh...I guess that means we're...staying then..." Riley's excitement was killed instantly so, he crossed his arms and glanced down at Suny.

"We? Brother you can go, I'll stay here." Lucas was the only one that wasn't hit with a wave of sadness.

"I'm not leaving you here, we're family we stick together." Riley walked over to Lucas, picked him up and hugged him. He really wanted to go but he couldn't leave his brother here all alone.

"That's too bad but we'll stay for a little while longer and Riley if you don't mind, I would like to tell you something, in private." Suny checked out Riley's backside when he bent over.  
**~Focus: Suny and Riley~**  
"I don't mind." Riley placed Lucas down and followed Suny to the third level.

"So do you want to go?" Suny stopped at the center of the stream.

"I can't my"

"Do **you **want to go?"

"...Yes I would love to go."

"Why?"

"You might find this weird as a city guy, but ...I want to get to know you better...and do something like the constest with you." Riley blushed and looked away from Suny.

"I'd like to learn more about you myself." Suny blushed slightly and watched Riley's facial expression become happier. "I have something else to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"Its a secret so you have to come really close, so no else can hear." Riley bent over and took a small step forward so he nose to nose with Suny. Being so close to each other made both of their cheeks bloom rosey red, but Suny didn't hesitate and kissed Riley on the lips. Riley was completely shocked but enjoyed this new feeling in his throughout his body. Riley's eyes widened at first then closed and he started to kiss Suny back. Suny slowly broke the kiss and looked at Riley, to see if he was mad or not. Riley started to pant a little, he never felt such a kiss that had such intensity before. "This is just a suggestion, do you have a more private place where we could continue this?"

"Why yes, I do." Riley was so excited and eager that he didn't bother to cover up his boner as he straightened out his back. "Please follow me." Riley ran and jumped from level to level to the bottom then he ran to his home. Suny had no trouble keeping up with Riley but was amazed by the beauty and number of the berry plants that he slowed down to look around. Riley opened the front door and waited for Suny. When Suny got a good look around he went inside Riley's house.

"Its...perfect." Suny glanced around.

"Probably different than what you have but we manage very well." Riley closed the door behind him.

"Ready for something better than that kiss?" Riley nodded slightly. "Then lay down on your stomach and spread you legs." Riley did as Suny said and laid down in front of his usual sleeping spot. Suny positioned himself between Riley legs and began licking Riley's cravern(ass).

"AH!" Riley's head shot up and he looked behind him. "What are you doing back there?"

"Just this." Suny shoved his tongue into Riley's ass.

"OH!...oh yes..." Riley laid his head on floor and felt wave after wave of pleasure as Suny licked and licked. When he felt that Riley was ready for the next step, Suny positioned himself above Riley with his dick an inch away from his hole. "Aww why'd you stop?" Riley looked behind him to see Suny's ten point ten arrowheaded (yes a legit arrow head) dick. The tip was three inches(length) by four(width) inches.

"Are you a virgin?"

"What does that have to do with this?"

"That's a definite yes."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, but what I'm gonna do to you will hurt. So...what's your favorite berry?"

"Oh I love Kasib berries." Riley got up but stopped as he felt Suny's body on his. He slowly moved back and forth along Suny's underside. "You're soft."

"Please...just go get the berry..." Suny was holding back to not fuck Riley right now, but **it** was so hard and Riley was so sexy.

"Okay." Riley cheerfully crawled to the berry pile and grabbed a Kasib berry. He crawled back to Suny, backwards and laid under him.

"Now take a bite." Suny watched as Riley bit into the berry and chose that time to ease his cock into his ass. At first Riley didn't notice the cock enter him until the tip was fully inserted. Riley's eyes clenched down like the rest of his body, he never experienced such pain before. "Riley...take deep breathes and try to relax. It'll feel better later."

"I'll try." Riley did as Suny instructed and he relaxed so he took another bite of the berry. Suny slowly eased another inch in and Riley clenched again. Riley took a few deep breathes and unclenched, allowing Suny to slide in one more inch. This time he didn't feel a hundred knives in his ass just fifty. Suny felt that for the moment, two inches will do. He slowly moved his hips up and down. Riley started to feel slight pleasure but it was hardly noticeable. Suny could feel Riley's internal walls strench to his size, allowing for space to fill. Suny pressed another inch in, making it a total of six inches out of ten. Riley could feel Suny's cock glide into him get easier and easier, and he didn't feel any pain after the seventh inch. Suny toggled with the four inches inside Riley, often pulling three inches out then thrusting in two inches then taking out three inches and thrusting all four inches inside. Although he loved this, Suny constantly checked Riley's face for signs of discomfort but all he saw was Riley's bright red face and closed eyes.

"How are you Riley?" Suny took all four inches out and slid them in.

"AH Yeah, I've never felt such pleasure." Riley slowly thrusted himself on Suny's dick.  
Suny laid on top of Riley, making his dick delve farther down Riley's ass then he put his head next to Riley's and started humping him. Suny's head was on the right of Riley and Suny glanced over at Riley. Riley's facial expression widened, his eyes opened, his maw(mouth) opened letting his tongue found it's way out and hang off to the left side. Riley had deep red blush across his face. Suny closed his eyes and moved his head so it was under Riley's. Riley couldn't believe how something so painful could transform into something so enjoyable. Riley couldn't make out the words to describe this sensation, he would start a word but it'd end in a sound. Suny found Riley's sounds of pleasure as a way of telling him, he's done well, he also found them very sexy. Suny loved this feeling of sexual accomplishment and he could feel his finishing touch coming up. Suny increased his speed causing Riley's tongue to go back in hiding, eyes slam shut and him bare his teeth. Riley clenched the ground as Suny plowed him to him, he suddenly felt more of Suny's cock enter him but this part was wider than usual. Before he had time to react, Riley felt a rush of warm liquid shot up his ass. Suny started panting and moved out from under Riley to Riley's right side.

"How was that?...Are you ok?" Suny slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at Riley.

"T-That was...amazing..." Riley started panting as the after caught up with him. Riley and Suny laid in the position for quite a while since Suny's knot took it's time to soften up. When he felt that his dick was soft enough, Suny pulled out of Riley. "...Its getting late...you should stay here for the night..." Suny got off of Riley and sat up right next to him. Riley got up, but his legs were wobbling.

"Oh that's not necessary, I really should be on the road..." Suny got up and walked towards the door. Riley grabbed Suny's waist and lifted him up. "This is surprising."

"Please...stay with me... " Riley squeezed Suny. "I don't want you to leave me!"

"...Well you're gonna have come with me then..."

"I know that and...I will!" Riley couldn't hold Suny up any longer, he set him on the ground and collapsed on top of his backside. Suny couldn't believe how fast Riley changed his mind but he didn't get too excited, it could easily change back.

"Why the sudden change of mind, was it the sex?" Suny looked back at Riley, who fell to the floor. Suny turned around and sat down in front of Riley, so they were face to face . "Don't push yourself, you need to recovery."

"My butt is in immense pain." Riley clenched the floor and spread his legs.

"I'm sorry about that factor but don't fret, it'll go away in time." Suny smiled at Riley and Riley, weakly, smiled back. They blushed as they stared at each other. "So what did change your mind?"

"I've lived here so long and I have wondered what else is there. Can you go check on the little ones? I'm worried..."

"No need, they're in the safest hands. You might've missed him but Terry was at the top of the stream, watching everything. I know if there's trouble, he'll take care of it." Suny reassured Riley but he knew Riley wasn't completely satisfied. Suny got up and laid next to Riley, both of them facing the door. Riley put his arm around Suny's neck and kissed his cheek. Two were tired and thought it best they get some rest. When the two awoke it was dark, they slowly stretched out their muscles. Suny got up and looked around and found Shinx and Lucas sleeping under the table. Suny walked over to Shinx and woke him up. Shinx lazily opened his eyes to see a pair of eyes watching him.  
"You don't scare me anymore." Shinx was trying very hard not to fall back to sleep yet.

"Good to know, now listen, Riley is coming with me so I'm letting you stay here, is that ok?" Shuny could see Shinx nodding off.

"Thanks Suny...for everything" Shinx fell back to sleep and Suny kissed the top of Shinx's head then went back to Riley.

"I'm going to have to carry you, do you think you can handle that?" Suny sat on the ground next to Riley.

"Thank you Suny." Rily crawled up onto Suny's back and locked his hands around Suny's neck. "Ready." Suny slowly walked out of the house but started running once he was outside. Suny ran to the stream and jumped up each level til he got to the top. At the top he saw a Torterra, with it's eyes closed.

** ~Focus: Riley, Suny and Terry ~**  
"Terry, are you up?" Suny stared at Terry's face, he hoped that Terry was already awake.

"What kept you from getting here on time?" Terry opened his eyes and glared at Suny.

"I'm sorry but I ran into someone and he wants to join us." Suny looked at ground but glanced up.

"And that took all day because?"

"At first I said no, then he talked me into it telling some stuff. I'm sorry I didn't know you were in a hurry." Riley looked over Suny's head so he could see Terry.

"Well we better get going, hop on." Terry lightened up, for the moment. Suny walked around Terry and jumped on his back. Riley let go of Suny and slid off him. Riley laid against three large spikes, on the right side of Terry, Suny laid down across from Rily. "Where's Shinx?"

"He's not coming." Suny scooted closer to Riley, so he could feel Riley's warm body against his. Riley hugged Suny and closed his eyes. Terry started walking up the stream til he found a sign that read:_ HeartDome City_ with an arrow pointing down a dirt path. Terry went down the path, he could see little hints of daybreak.

For Terry it was somewhat of a long trip as he had to hear Riley and Suny babble on and on, but it did provide some entertainment. When Terry finally arrived in Heartdome City. Riley stopped talking to Suny when looked around and was struck with awe by the different variety of lights.

"Wow,they're so beautiful." Riley looked at the city was lit with colorful lights.

"Yeah, when you take the time to look at such things, it can be rewarding." Suny glance around but mainly watched Riley looking around, like a little kid in a candy store. Terry made his way to a large house, opened the door and walked in.

"Woah this is bigger than my house,...my old house." Riley worried about his little brother. Terry walked to a colorful panel, on the wall, and pressed the white dial with a red "J" on it. A huge stairway opened up next to the panel and Terry walked up the stairs.

"Don't worry he's alright and on a different note a lot of things here are gonna be bigger than that hut." Suny knew Riley was gonna eventually break down but he didn't want it to be now. Riley hugged Suny, he had a feeling that he needed to sort out this new life and that Suny would be there by his side.

** ~Focus: Terry, Riley, Suny and John ~**  
"Where are we going?" Riley couldn't see anything in the dark stairway.

"We're gonna introduce you to your trainer, John." Terry saw a clearing up ahead. When they went the clearing they saw a shirtless young man with long red hair, laying in a bed, under a wall window, looking up at the ceiling. "We're back." Terry cheerfully walked into to the white room.

"Torterra?" John looked at the new arrivals and jumped out of his bed, revealing the fact that he was naked and hugged Terry. "I was so worried about all of you, especially when you guys didn't come back at noon." John kissed Terry's cheek then released him, John looked up at Suny and opened his arms. "Your turn Luxray." Riley released Suny from his hug then watched as Suny off of Terry and into John's arms. Suny had his back legs on the floor and his front legs on John's shoulders. John rubbed Suny's back as Suny licked all over John's face. "I've missed you too boy." John rubbed Suny's head. "But calm down." Suny slid off John and stood next to him on all four's. John kissed Suny's cheek then looked up at Terry's tree and opened his arms. "Come on, you know you want to." A bird pokemon jumped off the tree and glide down to John, it has black tailfeathers, the tip of it's talons and the tip of it's beak. It has gray wings, waist and forehead. It's has a white chest, a gray "M" stretching across his neck, a white face, a yellow beak and matching talons, Staraptor.

"Whose that?" Riley was looking at the trio in front of Terry.

"That's Red, he was standing as a look out." Terry laid down and relaxed his legs.  
John wrapped his arms around Red's neck. John kissed Red's cheek. Red blushed as John rubbed Red's back.

"So where's Shinx and what's with the Lucario?" John looked around at the pokemon.

"Little one, safe in forest, new guy Riley, he with Suny." Red wrapped his wings around John.

"Oh and I see your english is getting better." John caressed Red's body making Red blush and look down at him. "Congrats Luxray." John smiled at Suny as he rustled Red's feathers. Suny looked at Riley and smiled.

"Riley...contest.."

"I need a little more than that hun." John kissed Red on the cheek and watched as he struggled with finding the correct words to use. "Don't force it, it'll come to you." There was a long pause from Red as tried to remember more about the contest. The others tried to help Red but every time John told them that Red didn't need help.

While they waited, Terry used his vines to transport Riley to John's bed, with Riley's back facing the bed. Suny jumped on the bed and laid between Riley's legs and started licking his balls. Riley squirmed a little as Suny gave his balls a tongue bath. Suny saw Riley's cock poking out of it's sheath so he decided to play with that next. Suny dragged his tongue up to Riley sheath then he put his maw around it and started licking the inside. Riley gasped and his legs shot out then wrapped around Suny's neck.

"Oh Suny, you're the best thing that happened to me." Riley held on to Suny's head as he clenched his teeth and felt his cock grow inside of Suny's maw. Suny said something but it was muffled so Riley released Suny. Suny swirled his tongue in Riley's sheath and that sent shivers throughout Riley's body. "Ugh stop that." Riley's voice had no power and filled with ecstasy so, Suny did it again and again. Riley could feel his release building quickly so, he thrusted his cock into Suny's maw. Riley took the driver's seat by grabbing Suny's head and pounded his cock into the depths of Suny's throat. Suny didn't expect Riley's sudden dominant role but has no complaints. With another thrust of the hips, Riley filled Suny's mouth with cum, some spewed out on the bed. When his orgasm subsided(ended) Riley let go of Suny laid on the bed looking at the ceiling. Suny walked up to Riley and kissed him, Riley's eyes widened as he felt a slushy liquid and Suny's tongue in his mouth. The cum went from mouth to mouth as Riley's and Suny's heads toggled back and forth. 

"Cute...dress up." Red nugded John 's head.

"What?" John smiled at Red.  
"Riley cute contest." John patted Red's head and thought about what he meant.

"Oh! A pokemon contest?" John looked at Red, cheerfully and Red nodded, happily. "Good job Red and I'm sure I can arrange a contest."

___**THE**____**END**_


End file.
